The Dating Game
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Dating is hard. Dating with a fox in your head? That's even harder. NaruxHina


The Dating Game

AngolMoaChan

Summary: Dating is hard. And it isn't any easier when you've got a demon fox in your head.

**I decided to set this away from my NaruHina one-shot collection. I came up with this idea about a week ago, and have been waiting on my poor, abused computer to return from those nice CompUSA men. Oh, dear CompUSA man, what would I do without you? XDDD**

"speaking"

_Naruto's thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

**ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT!**

**--**

Being sixteen and a half is difficult.

Being sixteen and a half with a demon fox in your head is even harder. This was Naruto's decision as he discovered as certain amazing thing that caught his eye every time he walked down the street.

Why are all the girls in Konoha so pretty? Naruto mentally slapped himself, _stop thinking like Jiraiya, stop thinking like Jiraiya…_

**Idiot.**

Kyuubi's bored voice echoed through his subconscious, interrupting his personal "I will not be a pervert" mantra. _'What do you want?'_

**I can't believe you are staring after every female in your village. **

'_Why are you lecturing me? You're the animal here…'_

**Brat, when we foxes mate, we mate for life. We choose one vixen and stay with them forever.**

_And that means what exactly to me?_

**That means you should stop focusing on other women and take a look at people who actually care.**

'…_Oh.' _ Naruto put a hand on his chin thoughtfully, _'Well…there's Sakura-chan…'_

**And what is she to you?**

'_Well…she's kind of like…an older sister or something. I used to really really really--'_

**Yes, yes, brat, I know enough about your personal life. Is there anyone else?**

'_Hmm…oh! I know!' _Naruto smiled, slapping his fist against his palm, _'Hinata-chan!'_

'…**I've never heard you speak of this one. What is she like?**

He focused hard, trying to draw up a good memory of Hinata-chan, _'Well…she's really shy. And she has black hair and she's pale and has white eyes and--'_

**What do you _think _of her, brat! I don't need a physical description!**

_Okay, okay! She…I admire Hinata-chan a lot. She's really strong, but she never seems to be able to look me in the eye. I used to think she was weird, but after awhile I found out that…I really like people like her._

…**Really. Go track down this female and do whatever it is you humans do with vixens.**

Naruto blushed visibly, _Would you stop using that to describe her?! It's creepy…'_

**Whatever. Go, brat!**

_Fine, fine, your majesty _he grumbled. Naruto hopped down from his comfortable perch on a tree branch and hit the ground with a soft thump. He adjusted his hitai-ate and began to walk towards Ichiraku, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

A few minutes later he arrived and flopped down in his favorite ramen shop, "Hey old man! Miso and pork ramen super size!"

"Coming right up, Naruto-chan!" Ayame giggled, "We'll get right on it!"

Naruto grinned and grabbed Gama-chan from his back pocket, shaking out a few bills, "Alright! Ramen time!"

Suddenly he heard a timid "H-hello?" from outside. A pale hand reached up and moved the red flaps over the entryway, and in poked the head of one Hinata Hyuga, "O-oh! N-Naruto-kun!"

"Heey, Hinata-chan!" he grinned, waving and then patting the seat next to him, "Sit down! I wanna talk to you!"

"O...okay…" she stammered, sitting down on the small stool, "I-is something wrong?"

"Nope! Nothing! Did you come here to get lunch?" _Wow, I must sound really stupid right now…_

"U-um, y-yes." Hinata blushed.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, noticing the pale flush across her cheeks. He began to slurp down the ramen that had just been placed in front of him when he heard the fox rumble, **There. You see that?**

_Yeah…she's blu--_

Something clicked and Naruto gasped out loud, his blue eyes widening, "H-H-Hinata-chan….?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"…Er…" he gulped, looking away for a moment. Then he flashed his oh-so-famous Naruto grin, "Hey, Hinata-chan, you busy tomorrow?"

"U-um, no….w-why?"

"You wanna…eh, I dunno, go out for dinner or something?" Naruto smiled sheepishly, feeling his own cheeks flare red, _Aww, great. Could I look any more stupid?_

"…Y-you mean l-like…" Hinata trailed off, in complete shock. She tapped her fingers together and squeaked out, "…L-like a date?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He scratched the back of his head, "So…sound good to you?"

She nodded, her slim fingers tensing around the fabric of her hoodie, "…..Y-yes…."

"Really?! Great!" He cheered. Naruto finished the last of his ramen, before hugging her tight and jumping up, "See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan!"

With that said, he bounced away, hands in his pockets and a ridiculous grin on his whiskered cheeks. Hinata watched him until he disappeared then dropped her head on the counter, blushing so hard the blood pounded in her ears.

"…Did that really just happen?"

--

**:D I had some more I wanted to add, but I thought this would be enough. I think the idea of Kyuubi helping Naruto figure out someone likes him is really cute. **

**(That, and writing Kyuubi is more fun than life itself. XDDD)**


End file.
